La dernière fois
by yelrak
Summary: Os, léger AU de la saison 3. C'estla dernière que Santana se glisse par cette fenêtre. C'est la dernière fois que Santana aime Brittanny, aussi fort, aussi bien. C'est la dernière fois.


_Bonjour et merci d'avoir cliqué! Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'introduction, cet OS se suffit à lui-même. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages!_

_Enjoy!Yelrak._

* * *

C'était la dernière fois. Je me le suis promis. Je lui avait aussi promis, mais en silence. Il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre.

C'était la dernière fois que je rampais vers elle. Ca faisait trop de bien de voir sa réaction, ses yeux bleus de bébés qui s'emplir de larmes, un sourire tendre pointer au bout de ses lèvres, ses baisers, de plus en plus tendre, comme pour absorber la violence de la dernière dispute en date. Ça faisait tellement de bien que ça finissait par faire mal.

Je me suis glissée par la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ou poser mes pieds, où agripper mes mains pour me hisser. J'avais répété ces gestes tant de fois que ça avait finit par ne plus compter. Ce soir pourtant, ça comptait, je le sentais, c'était important.

Hier, nous nous étions encore disputées, pour la dernière fois, même si on ne le savait pas encore. Elle avait fait un sourire un peu trop doux à une fille dans un couloir. Et je n'avais pas réussit à me retenir. Nous avions crié toutes les deux. Moi pour lui dire que j'allais tuer cette pauvre fille, qui avec le recul n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Elle pour me dire qu'elle en avait assez que je ne lui fasse pas confiance. Puis nous avions pleuré, toutes les deux, encore une fois. Elle pour m'implorer de me calmer et me jurer qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que moi. Et moi pour lui dire que je n'en avais rien à faire, que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Je n'aurais pas dût me mettre à pleurer pour lui dire ça. Je veux dire, quitte à pleurer, autant dire ce que l'on pense vraiment. J'aurais dût pleurer pour lui dire que j'avais peur de ce que je devenais, de ce que je lui faisais enduré. Même pleurer pour lui dire que j'avais peur qu'elle parte aurait été acceptable, mais pas pour lui dire que je m'en fichais.

Je me suis assise sur la chaise de son petit bureau en bois. Elle n'allait pas tarder. Brittany arrive toujours au bon moment, elle me laisserait le temps dont j'avais besoin pour me remémorer tout ce que nous avons vécu ici.

Nous nous étions rencontrées très jeune, et j'étais celle qui était allée chez l'autre en première. En fait, c'était surtout elle qui avait invité l'autre en première. Je lui avais dit que j'aimais bien sa chambre. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ça l'avait fait sourire, alors ça valait le coup de lui mentir.

Je lui ai dis beaucoup de mensonge dans cette chambre. Le pire de tous, bien sûr «Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.», que je n'avais cessé de répéter pendant des années, autant à elle qu'à moi-même. Jusqu'à ce que je lâche prise.

Ensuite, «Non, je ne suis pas jalouse.». Lui aussi était revenu beaucoup de fois. « Non, ça ne m'embête pas que tu préfères aller trainer avec cette autre jolie fille plutôt qu'avec moi. Tu as le droit d'avoir d'autres amies.».

Ces derniers temps, je ne lui avais plus beaucoup mentit. Je n'avais fait qu'omettre mes pensées les plus intimes, les plus importantes, étrangement. «Oui, je suis jalouse, et en colère. Je t'interdis de sortir avec d'autres filles sans moi Britt' !». Souvent, elle me demandait, les yeux brillants de larmes à venir, pourquoi je disais tout ça. «Parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Le monde n'est pas aussi beau que dans ta tête.» C'était vrai. Ce n'était qu'une petite partie de la réalité, mais une partie tout de même.

« Le monde n'est pas aussi beau que dans ta tête.» Ca me tuais de ne pas être capable de lui dire à voix haute ce que je me récitais tout bas. «Les gens non plus. Tu n'as qu'à me regarder. Regarde la façon dont tu souffres par ma faute, regardes le monstre que je suis.»

Britt n'était toujours pas là. Il devait me rester des choses à penser.

Notre premier baiser avait eu lieu dans cette chambre. Je dormais chez elle. Nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps à ce moment. J'étais triste, je ne me souviens plus à cause de quoi. Je préfère me souvenir des choses heureuses. Du moment où elle s'est levée pour mettre de la musique et qu'un rythme pop à résonner dans la pièce. De sa façon de danser, de tourner sur elle-même, de me sourire, tout en yeux, en peau, en bouche. De comment elle m'a attrapé par la main pour m'entrainer avec elle. De cet instant si tactile où elle s'est approchée, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. De la délicatesse de ce baiser. De la question qu'elle m'a posé après «Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça fait d'aimer une fille ?». De mon silence…

Encore une chose que je regrettais. Si j'avais eu le courage, encore une fois, car tout n'était plus question que de ça, je lui aurais pris la main et je lui aurais dit « Tu n'as qu'à me regarder et tu verras.».

Encore un saut dans le temps et nous voilà, plus vieille, à cet âge où on veut être adulte sans vraiment savoir ce que ça veut dire. Allongées dans son lit, serrées l'une contre l'autre, partageant des baisers de plus en plus brûlants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ait repoussée. «San' ?» Je n'avais pas répondu, je n'en avais pas besoin. «Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?» «Que veux-tu qu'il se passe Britt' ?» «Je sais ce que je veux, mais je n'ose pas te le dire.» «Pourquoi ?» «¨Parce que tu vas t'enfermer dans cet endroit où je ne peux pas t'atteindre,» «Dis-moi, je resterai.». Cette nuit-là, elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait que nous soyons vraiment ensemble. Cette nuit-là, j'avais fuit, comme toujours.

Encore plus tard. Je me tenais devant elle, les joues rouges, embarrassées pour la première fois devant elle. «Merci San'» «Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Je t'ai juste chanté une chanson.» «Peut-être mais c'était une chanson d'amour, et tu l'as chantées devant tout le monde. Et avant ça tu as avoué ce que tu ressentais au monde entier. Même si ça ne s'est pas très bien passé devant tout le monde…» «Ne parle pas d'abuela. Ca fait trop mal encore.» «Pardon. Ce que je veux dire. C'est que tu as fais la plus belle chose au monde, que ce soit pour toi, ou pour moi. Vient m'embrasser maintenant.» Je l'avais fait. Le baiser était salés, à cause de mes larmes, mais c'était sans doute l'un de nos plus beaux. Ce fut la première nuit que je passais à ses cotés en tant que petite amie. La première où je ne culpabilisais pas de ressentir cette petite boule chaude si agréable au creux du ventre. La première où je ne fuyais pas. La première où je n'attendais pas qu'elle dorme pour la couver du regard. La première où j'étais aussi heureuse d'être moi.

Nous avions eut une histoire si longue et compliqué, que si Britt avait vraiment attendu que je finisse de tout me repasser, de ressortir de mon esprit ces souvenirs, beau comme un coquillage polie par la mer, elle ne serait jamais revenue. Ce doit être pour ça que je l'ai vue entrée dans la pièce, pas si surprise que ça de me voir ici.

Pour la dernière fois, j'ai été subjugué par sa beauté, par la douceur visible de sa peau claire, par ses longs cheveux blonds, encore humides de ma douche qu'elle vient de prendre, que je ne me suis jamais lassé de caresser, et surtout par ces grands yeux clairs innocents, qui me regardait toujours comme jamais personne d'autre ne l'avait fait, ni ne le ferait jamais.

Elle n'a pas eut besoin de beaucoup pour comprendre. Il a suffit que je me lève pour aller vers elle.

-San'…

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre, pourtant, cette fois je l'ai fait.

-Britt'.

-Ne dis rien.

J'ai hoché la tête lentement. Je clignais des paupières, pour tenté de mémoriser cet instant, de l'ancrer dans mon esprit, pour pouvoir, un jour où ce ne serait plus si douloureux, le ressortir et le contemplé, comme tout les autres.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais.

-Si.

Je me suis approchée, et j'ai pris sa main, pour la dernière fois.

-Je te rends ta liberté. Mais je t'en supplie, fais de même pour moi.

Je me suis mise à pleurer la première, mais elle n'a pas tardé à me rejoindre. Les larmes roulaient en silence sur nos jours, presque coordonnées.

-Comment je dois faire, San' ?

-Tu trouveras.

Je l'ai lâché, puis je suis allée jusqu'à la fenêtre, celle par laquelle j'étais passée pour rentrer. Elle m'a suivit du regard.

Elle m'a regardé l'ouvrir en grand, et passer ma jambe droite par l'ouverture Après un dernier sourire, je me suis laissé tomber au sol, sur un tapis de feuilles mortes qui craquèrent sous mon poids. Puis elle a passée la tête par la fenêtre à son tour, comme elle faisait d'habitude, pour vérifier que je ne me sois pas blessée dans ma chute libre. Cette fois, elle m'a parlé. Ce n'était pas très fort, mais je l'ai entendu tout de même.

-C'était la dernière fois.

J'ai alors répondus, encore plus doucement :

-Oui. La dernière fois.

* * *

_Une review ? Un avis ? Un bonbon ?_

_N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur mon profil et à lire d'autres de mes ''''''oeuvres'''''''._

_Yelrak._


End file.
